The Spark
by Cupcake-Desu
Summary: Lucy has lived her entire life in Mangolia, only to find it very boring over the years. She meets a boy named Natsu with a craving for adventure and excitement. Where will this impulsive superactive young man lead her?


**Chapter 1**

It was a regular day, with my regular friends, in an ordinary mall. Levy Mcgarden, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona and I, Lucy Heartfilia are casually sitting in the food court - bored.

Levy was reading a week-old edition of _Weekly Sorcerer_. Erza was diligently eating a piece of strawberry short cake, making her way to her third slice. Cana was working on her sixth bottle of beer. And I'm just sitting here observing these poor souls.

I let out a sigh. This is the third time in a row coming here and nothing exciting happening. I wanna go somewhere fun, have a good time, not to just come here and sit here all the time. I love peace, quiet and relaxation, but this isn't really what I would prefer. I would rather read a magazine to pass the time like _Weekly Sorcerer_, but I've already read that edition five times. So I would just get bored looking at the images.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my purse, Levy took her eyes off her magazine seeing that I was moving.

"Lu-chan where are you going?" Levy asked.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Here let me come with you, I've been wanting to go for a while now."

In actuality I kind of wanted to go on my own, because I've been in a foul mood lately. Even so I didn't wanna say that to Levy. I feel like it would come off as rude, so I sucked it in and nodded at her.

"Erza, Cana we'll be right back." I said

They both answered with an "Okay."

Levy and I took our leave and started heading to the ladies room. Instead of going to the restrooms in the food court I passed by them heading for another one. Levy stood in front of the restrooms confused and ran up to catch me.

"Uh ... Lu-Chan the bathrooms are back there. Where are you going?" Levy said.

"I don't like those bathrooms, they're really gross. The ones we're going to are much cleaner. Also I want to walk around a bit to clear my head."

Levy looked at me for a moment and saw my expression. She knows it well. Boredom and irritation. I bet all of us girls are experiencing these feelings. Nothing great ever happens at this mall, or even our town, Magnolia, for that matter. Yeah sure this town has wonderful things, but I've lived here for so long, I've already done everything that you can possibly think of.

I'm craving something new and exciting. Something thrilling and heart throbbing. Something that I would want more of, but nothing has came around to have me experience those things.

After a minute or two of walking, we arrived at the ladies room in the left wing of the mall. It was cleaner than the ones in the food court, which I was grateful of, because I'm a little bit of a germaphobe (only a little). Entering, there was a short line of ladies waiting for their turn to use the bathroom. Levy and I walked to the end of the line and waited as well. I sighed again, more harshly than I had done earlier. I placed my head on Levy's shoulder, slightly bending over because she was a little bit shorter than I am.

"Levy." I whined "Nothing ever happens around here. If this keeps up, I'm going to die of boredom."

"I know, I feel the same way, I'm getting tired myself coming here all the time." She sighed as well. "All the guys here are so plain and boring. Why aren't there any hot guys around here?"

I raised my head off her shoulders. " We do have pretty boring men around here don't we?"

"Not once have I seen a really striking guy." Levy crossed her arms "I mean even if we wanted to go boy hunting; the weekends are the only time that we can go since we go to an all girls academy."

Is that it? Boys? I've been going to an all girls school since I was in elementary school. For all these years I haven't really thought about them. I just did what I was told and tried to live a normal life. But Its not really normal when you don't interact with boys, is it?

"Hey Levy, what type of guy do you like?" I asked.

She thought for a moment notching her chin. On a scale of one to ten of interacting with boys, Levy is most likely a one like I am. All we grew up around are girls. The only interactions that we've had with men, were when they would try to hit on us on the streets, or when we'd go shopping and the cashier would be a guy.

Levy spoke. "I think I like types that are cool, collected and mysterious. I like to figure things out, so a mysterious side of a guy would be interesting to me. What about you Lu-Chan?"

"Hmm, the type of guy I like?" I never really thought about that before.

"Oh, hey it's our turn lets go" Levy said while pulling my arm.

After choosing a stall and getting my business out of the way, I washed my hands left out and waited for levy to get done. I was still thinking about that question.

"What type of guy would I like? I haven't really thought about it before. I like guys with cool faces, but if they have horrible personalities then that's an immediate no for me. Maybe a guy who's funny? I like to laugh I guess." I thought to myself.

Levy soon left the bathroom and we began going back to the food court. While walking, a store to my right caught my eye. I've passed this store many times, and I've went in those same amount of times. The name of the store is simply called _Magi Shoppe_. The shop has ordinary magic items like trick cards and magical wands. Even though this shop looks really simple and boring, the thing that fascinates me about it are the key items that they sell at this location. The keys are not your ordinary ones. There collectables, made specifically just for that. I collect and gather them as a hobby. Which is probably the only thing that I don't get bored with. Every time that I've been in _Magi Shoppe_ I've always found a new key to add to my collection. Wanting to go into the store to see what I can find this time. I grabbed Levy's hand to follow me in.

"Levy let's go in here for a second."

"Eh? Hey Lu-Chan watch out!" Levy warned.

But my reaction was to late, I bumped into someone coming out of the shop. The stranger's bags were knocked out of their hands and scattered on the floor around their feet. Like the bags I was also knocked over, but before I could hit the ground the stranger caught me in mid air.

"Hey are you okay?" The person asked. It was a males voice. I looked up to see a young guy who looked about my age. He was a lot taller then I was. If I wasn't wearing heels I would probably come up to his shoulders. "Wow! This guy is a total hottie." I thought to myself. I could feel a slight blush appear on my face. I stood up straight and collected myself a bit. His eyes were black and his hair..."Woah! His hair it's...pink!? Pink hair thats something you don't see every day. His hair was so distracting that I almost forgot what happened a second ago.

"Oh yes. I'm terribly sorry I wasn't paying attention. I'll pick up your stuff." I bent down to pick up the bags.

"Nah its fine." He did the same. I turned to look at him. He was wearing a white scarf and had a beanie on. But what really took my attention was his hair. It was pink. I see a lot of different hairstyles and colors but this is the first time that I've seen someone with that color.

Stranding back up and handing back his backs I apologized again. "Im really sorry."

"Hey, dont worry about it no big deal."

"Natsu, hurry up lets go." A voice behind him had said.

The guy behind him had long dark hair that lengthed past his shoulders down his back. He was tall, much taller than his friend. The guy had piercings on his ears nose and eyes brows. Face piercings don't really appeal to me, but the way he was wearing them came off cool to me.

"Natsu huh? Natsu as is summer?" I asked without thinking.

He turned taking his attention off his friend and looked at me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He said while smiling.

That was a direct hit to my heart. Not everyday do you get to see a hot guy smile like this. I can feel my face getting brighter. "Um, I've seen the name before and what it means is all." I looked down obviously hiding my embarrassment. From the looks of it though he didn't notice that I was.

"Ah, thats cool well sorry I have to leave, but hey what's your name?" Hey asked.

I was kind of surprised wasn't really expecting him to say that. Without hesitating though I replied. "Lucy...my names Lucy."

"Well Lucy my names Natsu, which you already know haha. I'll see you around." He said waving off while catching up to his friend.

At that moment something deep inside me flickered. I was unaware of it at that moment. But in the near future I would find myself knowing exactly what it was.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my first chapter if you've came this far haha.<p>

Please leave comments to tell me your opinion on it so far, so I'm able to improve my writing.

Thank you.


End file.
